Light beyond the Darkness
by IrishPanther
Summary: Pre-02. No matter how strong the darkness is, light will always prevail.


**Greeting, everyone! Pan back to present a bit of a challenge for myself.  
**

**First off, this fic was done as a gift given to the lovely Aiko Isari! I really hope it's something that you like! :)**

**Now, I normally write Digimon using the English dub for the names...well, I decided to challenge myself a bit. Since Aiko is more comfortable writing Digimon using the original Japanese names, I thought to follow the same route. Again, I really hope you end up enjoying this!**

**Along with everyone else who comes across this; I do hope you enjoy this short piece as well! Without further ado, I leave you to the fic!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!**

* * *

_Darkness…the one and only element that has haunted her throughout her whole life._

_Taking small steps in this unknown place, Hikari's only thought was how to escape._

_She knew that it would be impossible._

_The darkness was there during her times as a child, and has only grown stronger with each passing year._

_She yearns for an answer, but sadly, she doesn't know where to look._

"_Onii-chan!" Hikari cries out, now on the ground, her hands clutching her legs in a tight ball._

_All she wanted was her brother at that moment._

_He was always there for her when she needed him._

_And yet, she knew that he couldn't do anything about this._

"_Your time will come sure, be sure of that, youngling."_

_Her eyes snapped open, she turned her head in all directions to see where the voice was coming from…_

_Alas, all she saw was the never-ending darkness._

_She buried her head in her knees, wanting everything to cease around her.  
_

* * *

'_Hikari-chan?'_

Taichi moved about in his bed, as he heard his sister whimpering right below him.

Not wanting to waste time, he bolted out of his bed and landed on the floor.

The sound of the landing stirred Hikari away from her nightmare, as she opened her eyes slowly to spot her brother staring right at her.

"Are you alright?"

Taichi's simple question fell on deaf ears. The look on Hikari's face currently read one of fatigue and fright.

After a few seconds of quivering, Hikari spoke up.

"It…it happened again."

Taichi bit his lower lip. "The same dream? That has to be the fifth time this month."

"I don't know what to do, onii-chan. I…I hate this feeling."

It was hard for Taichi to see his younger sister in this state. Looking over at the clock on the wall nearby, the time read 5:10.

Grinning, Taichi said, "I might know of a place that could help you out."

"Really?"

"Mhm." Taichi nodded his head. "It's not too far from here. But you best be quiet; mama and papa are still asleep."

Nodding her head, Hikari listened to her brother on what he had in store for her.

* * *

Riding her bicycle in the late March night was the last thing that Hikari had in mind, but she didn't care. She enjoyed the gentle breeze brushing up against her body, alerting her more and more with each passing second. Within fifteen minutes, she was at the destination that Taichi gave her.

'_Why here?'_

Looking at her surrounding, she was close to the sea. The grassy field that separated the sandy shore, with a small brown fence dividing the two terrains, was where Hikari currently was. Off in the distance, she could spot an amber light shining above the horizon.

"Wow…" she whispered.

The sunrise was appearing right in front of her…along with a few other beauties. Close to the end of the field close to the fence were a couple cherry blossoms and plum blossoms, their branches swaying back and forth from the breeze. Right in front of the blossoms were an abundance of tulips growing all around the trees, sprouting from the rich soil. The gaze right at the sunrise was as remarkable as Hikari could have ever imagined.

"Told you that this would help."

A bit started, Hikari turned around to see Taichi standing not too far from her.

"Oh, onii-chan, I…I never knew that…"

"I knew about this spot for quite some time now, and it has helped me out in some tough situations. Now, turn and tell me, from the view, the first thing you think of."

Abiding her brother's command, she turned toward the horizon, and from the sheer beauty, one word came to mind.

"Light."

"Why is that?"

Taking a few seconds to let her mind process an answer, she then responded to Taichi, "Just the way that the sun is hitting the plants…and how they have bloomed, and how they represent a new light from the darkness…that no matter how dark things can get, there will always be light waiting to uphold and conquer."

Now sitting on the grass and still looking at the plants, Hikari's mind came to one being.

'_Tailmon…I wonder what she's up to…I wonder what everyone is up to.'_

Taichi decided to stay back from Hikari, letting her take the time to think and relax.

Continuing on, Hikari pondered.

'_Wherever light is, darkness is not far behind. Maybe that's why I keep having that dream…but then who's the being? If only Tailmon was here to protect me…she knew what to do, just like before.'_

Tracing her fingers along the grass, she sighed as another thought sprung to her.

_'I was there for her in her darkest moments...having to help her cope with the death of Wizarmon, and having to deal with the aftermath of Vamdemon...what he did to her. Partners are meant to help each other out. Maybe, soon, I'll be reunited.'_

With a small smile forming on her face, she softly sighed, shook her head, and stood up.

"All better, I'm guessing?"

Hikari turned towards her brother, walked over and embraced him in a hug.

"Yes, it has, onii-chan. Thanks; I'm not perfect, but I'll be fine for now."

'_Yeah…for now.'_

"That's good to hear. Now let's go, before mama and papa begin to worry if they're up and about."

With a quick nod, Hikari mounted her bike and gave the signal for Taichi to go on ahead. Once he was out in the clear, she got off and turned towards the plants one last time. The sunrise, now a bit higher than it previously was, gave the plants its color and showed off its beauty. With a beaming smile on her face, ever grateful for this moment, Hikari headed home, ready for a new day ahead…free from darkness, for the time being.

* * *

**And there's that! Again, I do hope everyone enjoyed reading this...and please, if I somehow messed something up, please do not hesitate and tell me via review or PM. This is, again, my first time at Japanese names and such, and I don't want to do anyone harm or failure.**

**Until next time, IP is gone! Thanks again for reading and have a splendid day! :)**


End file.
